civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
New California (Tandi)
New California led by Tandi is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from Janboruta, TPangolin, Wolfdog, Vicevirtuoso, bouncymischa and calcul8or. This mod is packaged with Caesar's Legion and requires Brave New World. Overview 'New California' New California (officially the New California Republic, often abbreviated to NCR) is a large, democratic federation based in post-Great War California, with holdings in Nevada, Oregon, Mexico (Baja) and along the Colorado River. The NCR emphasizes and claims to support a myriad of old world values, such as democracy, personal liberty, and the rule of law. It also strives to restore general order to the wasteland, the improvement and development of infrastructure and economic systems, and a basic common peace between the people. Though appearing to be a benevolent entity of governance, the ability to control the land it claims to protect, the fidelity of those who live under their rule, and the widespread corruption within their political system has been questioned by many, without a clear response by the NCR themselves. 'Tandi' Tandi, a founder and President of the New California Republic, was one of the most influential people in the entire post-Great War world, turning her small desert hometown into the sprawling capital city of a new nation, one that became one of the largest and most powerful in post-war America during her reign. 'Dawn of Man' Welcome, President Tandi, great unifier of New California. Born was the first and only daughter of Aradesh, mayor of Shady Sands, you longed for a life of adventure, and were forced to take your father's office after his untimely death. You were quick to open trade routes with other major settlements in the region, and secured Shady Sands' domination over the brahmin trade, rocketing the town from a small desert town into the largest post-war settlement in the American wasteland. Under your wise guidance, Shady Sands and its trading partners emerged as the first states of the New California Republic, steadily expanding, determined to bring peace and stability to the wastes. You were successful in these goals time and time again, garnering such respect that tribals as far away as Utah knew you as the "Great Mother," and sexism within the NCR almost ceased to exist. You lived to the incredible age of 103, dying in-office after 52 years of presidency. Typical ailments of the elderly, such as dementia, seemingly failed to sink their hooks into you. Even 33 years after your passing, none of your successors have matched your accomplishments, and you remain the most beloved President in NCR history. Ms. Tandi, your adventures are ready to be relived in a brave new world, and your leadership is again requested by your countrymen. Will you rebuild New California into the economic powerhouse it once was? Can you pacify those that stand in the way of the Republic's progress? Will you build a Civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Hi! I heard there was a traveler in town, but I was kind of skeptical until I saw you. Welcome to Shady Sands! I'm Tandi. Introduction: Hi! I can tell you're not from around here, so welcome to Shady Sands! Oh... you're from further away than that, huh? Well... welcome to the New California Republic! Defeat: I can't believe this is actually happening... but I'm not about to surrender to the likes of you! Not yet! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now joining the Rangers and cracking jokes about nuclear winters. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Kramer'': Concept, Art, XML, Unit Models *''Janboruta: Art *''TPangolin: Art *''Wolfdog:'' Unit Models *''Vicevirtuoso/bouncymischa/calcul8or: ''Lua Category:All Civilizations Category:RawSasquatch Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fallout Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Civilizations based off Video Games